


＜極限特工3＞ 野火 (上) ( 桑德/項，NC-17 )

by dollyeh



Category: xXx: The Return of Xander Cage
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

項很辣！就像你在沙灘上看到三點式比基尼辣妹那種意思的辣！沒騙人，雖然項是個身高有點硬傷的亞洲人，但他的身體可是具完美無瑕的藝術品，加上有張看不出年齡的娃娃臉，上天真是太不公平了，四十歲的項居然是整個團隊裏看起來最幼齒的！能相信嗎？那張臉的擁有者已經四十了！

但是他的個性也同樣的辣到能頂天，以身體爲武器的項在剛認識的時候，簡直就像在馴服一頭能吃人的猛獸似的，他從不服任何人，即便是已經上過好幾次床的現在，順便一提，他跟項都對男人沒有特別興趣，可是他們第一眼就被對方吸引了，項的渾身上下都很火辣，穿不穿衣服都性感的能要人命。

潮濕的上半身緊貼在對方的身上相互磨蹭著，項用自己飽滿的胸肉推擠著對方的，桑德吉的雙手則把著項圓翹彈手的臀肉，隔著牛仔褲揉捏著，順便將他整個腰胯往自己的方向緊緊的壓住，他們都有一身練家子的飽滿肌肉，但項嬌小些的個子能被桑德整個抱在懷裏，這莫名的對了桑德的胃口，項仰起頭來喘了一口氣，接著又被桑德狠狠吻住。

「老天！我快要不能呼吸了！」項終於捨得把舌頭從對方嘴裏抽出來，他們的下體互相抵著對方的磨蹭著，隔著褲子都能感受到兩人之間的極度興奮，項通常都是先沒耐心的那個，他使力推開了相形之下體格更高大的桑德，要把自己從這個男人的身上撕下來比想象中的難的多。

「今天想玩什麽？」桑德倒沒有阻止這個又辣又悍的男人推開他的舉動，這個有著清純臉蛋跟漂亮身體的東方男人，對於他們之間的床事倒是花樣繁多玩法新潮的很，很難想象，這個男人居然還大了他五歲以上？桑德對這個很會玩的床伴感到十分滿意，他的手可捨不得離開那兩瓣稱得上完美的臀部。

「嗯…這次我想試試這個。」項拉直了身體去構一開始就放在床頭邊的小盒子，光滑細膩的腰肢柔韌的展開在眼前，桑德忍不住誘惑的把臉貼了過去，張嘴就舔上那線條勻稱分明的腹部肌肉，項的皮膚跟自己相比之下十分白嫩，雖然仍然有著大大小小的各式新舊傷痕，但那可是男人的勳章，桑德覺得一切都性感的過火。

「喔…你這個壞傢夥！你可別想把那個東西套到我的老二上…」兩根手指從掌心大的盒子裏捏出來的，是個閃著銀光的漂亮陰莖環，很久以前，桑德吃過那東西的虧，記憶猶新敬謝不敏掰掰不要再聯絡。

「你才是壞傢夥！看也知道不是你的尺寸！這是我的！」項忍不住翻了個白眼，扔掉沒用的空盒子，在桑德的注目禮之下將那個小鐵環打開，然後圈住被掏出自己的褲子外頭那根脹成深紅色的肉柱與囊袋根部上，順便用手揉了幾下向上揚起漂亮弧度的陰莖頭部。

「你還說你不壞？一肚子壞水就是你了！想玩限制高潮？警告你，我可不會輕易心軟喔！」大手抓住了項那雙比自己還更細些的手腕，對方彈跳的肉莖就拍打在桑德裸露的腹肌上，一小股濕滑的透明黏液跟著被拍到了微微汗濕的皮膚上，帶著熟悉氣味的前液很好的刺激了桑德的欲望，原本就深色的眼珠，這下子可完全被欲望給燒成了黑色的。

同樣的欲望也展現在項白淨的身體上，下身被剝了個精光，上身倒是留著件一點抵抗力也沒有的白襯衫，可憐兮兮的披挂在項的肩頭上，這是桑德的惡趣味，像在侵犯純潔的處子…好吧！項也許沒那麽純潔，但他們第一次滾上床的時候，這個東方男人坦承自己的屁股可還是個處的。

很感謝項對於位置沒有意見，桑德挺起壯實的身體用嘴唇貼上項圓潤的肩頭，項的陰莖被夾在兩個人的結實腹肌之間狠狠的擠了一下，從那雙泛出紅豔的嘴唇之間漏出了帶著細微哭腔的呻吟，軟軟的拍打在桑德的聽覺神經上，兩手壓緊對方已經完全裸露的臀肉狠狠的往上一頂…

「桑德…」粗糙的長褲襠部磨擦過臀縫之間那個柔軟的地方，項的雙手搭在了桑德厚實的肩膀上，那雙能折斷所有人脖子的手，帶著欲望的顫慄，輕輕的搭在桑德的脖頸旁邊，項能對他敞開相對脆弱的胸腹部，桑德心想自己也能忍受項那雙兇器般的雙手，就搭在自己的脖子旁。

項是個對自己很嚴苛的人，倒不是說他有自虐傾向，雖然有時候桑德或是其他關心項的友人會忍不住想阻止他對自己的苛刻，但是基本上只要是項說出口的事，那大概也沒什麽人能阻止或是中斷，桑德貼在對方肩上的嘴在那個地方留下吻痕之後，他心理知道除了儘早讓項滿足心裏的願望，沒有半途而廢的可能。

「我不限制你所有的舉動，除了摸你自己以外，這是規矩，懂嗎？」單臂往上圈住那把即使鍛煉出結實線條，也依然柔韌的腰肢，把項推到自己面前，那個東方男人點了點清純又放蕩的臉，然後他討好似的低下頭去咬住桑德微厚的下唇，不能摸自己？那就只好摸眼前的這個大個子了。

主動張開嘴讓對方的舌頭進來搗亂，項呻吟著緩慢的交出一部份的自主權，在讓桑德這個男人摸上床之前，他交往過不少的女性，但沒人知道他一個隱晦的小秘密，他喜歡接吻。各種方式的嘴唇跟舌頭的接觸，也許還帶上少許的牙齒？女性不會主動侵入他的私人領域，但是桑德會，而且根本不管項是不是願意，又或者他們是不是在床上打滾的時候。

桑德捏著他腰臀的手勁大的驚人，但項很受用，那雙巧克力一樣的眼睛盯著他看的時候，像是見獵心喜般的閃著光，項對著把自己當成獵人的大個子露出了一個尋釁的笑容，渾身野性難馴的可不是匹食草的烈馬，項扭動著柔韌又靈活的腰身貼住對方比自己還壯碩許多的身體，在床上，他可是標準的肉食主義，誰馴服誰還不知道呢！

能夠控制一個控制狂的感覺？桑德心裏頭那個自從認識項之後就很少冒出頭的控欲小人很快就冒了出來，基本上幾次跟項滾的床都是這個小個子的東方男人主導，這個男人不介意做承受方，但他的控制欲卻強大的能在床上掀翻桑德然後騎上去…對！就連他們的第一次也是這樣。

他不介意一個性欲跟控制欲同樣高昂的床伴，但是偶爾能換換口味也不是不行，桑德內心的小九九正在冒著彩色泡泡。

\-----TBC-----


End file.
